


Teen Pregnancy AU

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When 17 year old Nini gets pregnant, her and Ricky's lives are changed forever.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Carol Salazar-Roberts/Dana Salazar-Roberts, E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy this story!
> 
> Warning: Cussing

17 year old Nini Salazar-Roberts was sitting on her bed, looking at the calendar that was in her hands. She had just realized that her period was a week late. 

"Shit," Nini whispered. "I need to talk to Ricky." She pulled out her phone, calling her boyfriend. 

"Hey babe!" his cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Hey," she whispered. 

"What's wrong love?" he asked, sensing the emotion in her voice. 

"Can you come over?" Nini asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. I just need your help with something," she said, hanging up the phone. Ricky showed up in record time, obviously worried about his girlfriend.

"What's going on? Are your moms here?" he asked as she opened the door. 

"They aren't here," Nini responded, starting to tear up.

"Baby, what's happening?" Ricky asked, pulling her into his arms.

"You know how I've been sick lately?" Nini asked. 

"Yeah," Ricky responded.

"I thought it was just a stomach bug but I just looked at my calendar today and my period is a week late." Ricky sucked in a breath, sitting on the couch. 

"You're sure?" he asked. Nini nodded.

"I'm really scared," she whispered. Ricky pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. 

"We still don't know for sure," he whispered. 

"Can you come with me to the store to get tests?" Nini asked, getting a nod in return.

"Of course. Let's head out now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> -Isabel

"I have absolutely no clue which one of these to get," Nini groaned, looking at all of the pregnancy tests. 

"Believe me, baby," Ricky responded. "I know less than you do."

"Maybe we should just go with the most expensive ones," Nini shrugged. "If they cost more than they must be better."

"You kids look like you might need some help," a woman said, coming up to them. Nini turned towards her.

"Yes please! I have absolutely no clue what tests work the best."

"They all work pretty well," the woman answered. "But these are the most accurate," she said, pulling a package of 5 tests off of the shelf and handing it to Nini.

"Thank you so much!" Nini responded.

"Good luck," the woman smiled softly, walking away. 

"Do you need anything else before we leave?" Ricky asked his girlfriend, grabbing her hand. She shook her head. "Let's go then," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm really scared," Nini whispered. She was sitting against Ricky's chest and they were both sitting on the bathroom floor. 

"We can't avoid it," Ricky responded. 

"I know. I might as well take them," Nini sighed, grabbing the tests from the counters. 

"Nini are you in there?" Carol knocked on the door. 

"Yes," Nini yelled, looking at Ricky and putting her finger to her lips. 

"Mom and I just got home. Just wanted to let you know that dinner will be in half an hour!" Carol continued.

"Can Ricky come for dinner?" Nini asked.

"Of course he can, honey!" Carol responded, walking away. Both teens let out a breath as she left. 

"Let's just get this over with," Nini sighed, unwrapping the tests.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky and Nini both let out a breath as they heard the timer that they had set ring.

"Are you ready?" Ricky asked.

"Hell no," Nini grimaced. "We don't have enough of a choice though."

"On the count of three," Ricky said, picking up one of the tests.

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they said in unison, turning over the tests.

"Shit," Ricky whispered. He looked over towards Nini who was frozen.

"Nins," Ricky said, pulling her into his arms.

"No," she whimpered, letting out a sob as she looked at the two lines on all of the pregnancy tests.

"Babe," Ricky whispered, lifting up Nini's head to look at him.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"We'll figure it out," he responded, kissing her forehead. "I'm with you all the way."

"Guys! Dinner!" they heard Carol call. Nini quickly got up and washed her face off. 

"Let's go," she said quietly, grabbing Ricky's hand. 

"Nins," Ricky tried to call her. Nini shook her head, pulling him out the bathroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dinner looks great Mama D!" Nini said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen, Ricky behind her.

"Thank you!" Dana responded, turning around.

"Are you okay Honey?" Carol asked, looking at Nini. "You look like you've been crying." 

"I'm okay. Just tired," Nini responded. Carol seemed to buy the excuse, turning to Ricky.

"How are you, Ricky?"

"I'm good. How are you Carol?" Ricky asked. 

"Great," she grinned. 

"I'm just going to use the restroom and then we can eat," Dana said, walking towards the bathroom. Nini and Ricky looked at each other, their eyes widening.

"We left the tests on the counter," Ricky whispered.

"No!" Nini shouted, running after Dana. 

"What are you doing, Nini?" Dana asked as Nini blocked the bathroom door.

"Umm can I go first?" Nini asked.

"You can go to the other bathroom," Dana responded, trying to pass her daughter. 

"Nini," Ricky said, walking over to them. "You can't hide it forever. Just let her go in." Nini let out a choked sob, letting Ricky pull her to the side and into his arms as Dana walked into the bathroom. Nini was silent, waiting for her mom to say something.

"Nini," Dana whispered after a few seconds, sitting on the floor next to her daughter. Nini looked up, her face covered in tears. Dana looked at her sympathetically before hugging her.

"Mama," Nini cried, burying her face in her moms shoulder.

"What's happening?" Carol asked, coming into view. Dana pointed to the bathroom counter, not letting go of her daughter.

"Oh no," Nini heard Carol mutter, making her sob louder.

"I'm sorry mama," Nini said. 

"Come here, baby," Carol responded, pulling Nini to her feet. The group of four moved back to the kitchen table so that they could talk. As soon as they sat down, Carol spoke up.

"I love you both with all of my heart," she said to Nini and Ricky. "I am upset about this but please don't mistake that for not supporting you and loving you." 

"You will both get through this," Dana spoke up. 

"Thank you for not being upset," Nini whispered.

"Oh no. We're upset," Carol said, cracking a smile. "We just know that there is no use yelling at you or lecturing you for something that has already happened."

"This is absolutely your decision," Dana said, addressing both teens. "Whatever you choose to do, we will support you and love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a teensy bit longer! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> -Isabel


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of abortion.

"I feel way less scared now that I know my moms support us," Nini said. She was lying on her bed with her head on Ricky's chest. He was running his fingers through her hair and continuously pressing kisses to her forehead.

"We still need to talk about what we are planning on doing," Ricky said, sitting up slightly and adjusting Nini in his lap.

"I don't want to get an abortion," Nini immediately said. "I always thought that's what I would do if I got pregnant young but now that I actually am, I don't think that I could go through with it."

"Our other two options are adoption or keeping the baby," Ricky said. "Which gives us longer until we have to decide."

"We'll talk about it later," Nini said. "Right now I just want to sleep. Baby is making me tired." Ricky smiled, kissing her on the head. It only took a few short minutes for Nini to fall asleep and Ricky seized his chance.

"Hey there baby," Ricky whispered, leaning down to Nini's stomach. Carol heard him from where she was walking outside of her daughters room and pulled out her phone to record.

"Watch," she whispered, motioning for her wife to join her by the door.

"I'm your daddy and I love you so much," Ricky continued. "I will do everything I can to give you the best life because you deserve it." He kissed Nini's stomach before lying down next to her. Carol quickly stopped recording and turned to Dana.

"They might be confused and scared now," she whispered. "But there is absolutely no way that they will put their baby up for adoption. We know how much they love each other and it's obvious that they both already love their baby." Dana nodded, smiling.

"They will be perfectly fine," she responded, quietly closing Nini's door.


End file.
